5 days, 5 games
by XNothing-With-Orange-InX
Summary: Each day is just a new game for Connor, with the anomalies on an all time low, and even Lester's sarcastic remarks are draining rapidly, the team have no choice but to play games. Starting off with truth or dare. But will their friendships remain intact? Will the fun become too much? - Comedy - 5 chapters, and 5 different games - UPDATED - Chapter 3 - Hide and seek ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1, The dare game

**5 days, 5 games - **

**I haven't written in ages! Have recently split up with my boyfriend so am not in the best of moods -_- **

**Anyways, I don't know if this has been done before – But haven't read anything on this, so yeh, Enjoy! **

**Includes: Lester, Abby, Connor, Matt, Becker, Jess, Danny, Philip and Emily. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, although I wish I did! **

**Chapter 1 – The dare game – **

_Danny's POV - _

Danny sighs; another boring day at the ARC was not what he was expecting. Well, it was far from the usual endless anomaly alerts, Connor's relentless clumsiness, Lester's smart and sarcastic remarks and Becker's general nonplussed mood. No, today was different, today might actually be…._Dull._

A sigh escapes from Danny as he fiddles with a pencil in the break room, one hand on the yellow pencil, the other on a metal sharpener. Danny sharpens the pencil, one turn at a time, until he is satisfied that the pencil cannot be sharpened anymore without breaking.

_Lester's POV - _

A quiet day at the ARC usually means all hell is about to suddenly break loose, either Connor will make a colossal mistake which could mean the end of the world as we know it, or there's a huge anomaly alert with millions of lives at risk. But not today, today is different, today's _abnormal. _Lester sulks in his office, his fingers grazing over yesterday's long finished paperwork, its black and white bold headings now seeming like the most exciting thing he's ever seen.

_Connor's POV – _

As the day wears on, Connor's built up boredom is reaching an all-time high. With Abby busy tending to her plants and all paperwork done, the day has become just too much for Connor to handle. A smile tugs at the sides of his lips, curving upwards as an idea plants itself in his mind.

He skips down the ARC's corridor, and stopping outside Abby's lab. Connor's head edges itself around the corner, and stares as Abby sprays some exotic looking plants. She looks up, "What do you want Connor?" She enquires, Connor's eyes dance around and sparkle, "Game of truth or dare with the others?" He squeaks. The expected reply is a firm no and possibly a slap on the arm.

"Yeh, go on then, that could be fun" Abby replies, a look of sheer shock passes through Connor's face as he nods, he then flinches as Abby brushes past him, expecting a whack at any moment.

It's less than 20 minutes later and the team minus Philip, Emily and Jess are sitting in the break room, all on the comfy sofas that have been laid out in a circle.

Lester, Abby, Connor, Matt, Becker and Danny glance at each other with knowing looks, they're seriously going to regret this.

"Abby's turn first!" Connor calls out; "Dare" Abby states boldly. There's laughing and sniggering as the rest of the team decide on Abby's fate. "Okay…Okay." Matt says, repeating himself out of laughter, "Your dare is to go up to Philip and kiss him on the cheek!" Matt squeaks, his voice high pitched and excited. Abby groans, "No, I can't" She sighs, the teams faces turn to despair. "But Abby it's a dare!" Becker butts in. "Well thank you for that statement of the blinding obvious!" Lester snaps.

Abby sighs, not wanting to cause any further arguments, she stands up, and strides out of the room. 5 giggling colleagues in tow.

She finds Philip in the main room, pondering over some device that Connor has built. She walks up beside him, and scrunches up her face before quickly placing a peck on the cheek to Philip. "Sorry!" She squeaks before turning on her heel and speed walking out of the room.

Abby slumps back in her seat, and watches as the other 5 members snigger as they sit back down, even Lester has a grin on his face!

"Euurrgggh, his beard was all prickly" She says whilst wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Connor's turn" Abby says.

Connor sighs, and Lester's voice pipes up, "Truth or dare?" He asks, "Truth" He squeaks, if the dare would be anything like Abby's then no dares for him!

"Wimp" Abby teases as she elbows Connor, "Ok, how old were you when you had your first kiss!" Danny asks.

Connor groans, "Umm…..20?" He squeaks, the room erupts with cackles of laughter, even Lester is struggling to keep the laughter contained.

"Ok, Danny's turn" Connor says, Danny grins, "Dare" He says, although he's most likely going to regret that decision.

"Ok, your dare is to…Eat some of Rex's poo!" Abby shrieks, Danny shows no sign of disgust as he bravely stands up and strides out of the room towards the menagerie. 5 expectant faces following behind.

5 minutes later and Danny holds the small piece of prehistoric poo in his hands, "Here goes" He says, he pops the poo into his mouth, sucking on it, and he soon decides it doesn't taste good. The team look away in disgust, Connor shrivelling up his face as Danny chews on the poo.

Danny opens his mouth, revealing it empty, "Done" He chirps, a wide grin on his face.

5 minutes later and the team are gathered around in the break room once again, "Ok, Matt's turn!" Danny erupts, his grin wider than ever, "Truth or dare?" Becker asks. "Truth" Matt replies, "Ok…Have you ever….Had a threesome?" Connor splutters, fits of giggles erupt from around the room, Matt laughs, "No Connor" He says, "you sure?" Connor questions. Matt hesitates, "Uhhh…." He then continues to awkwardly look down to the floor.

"Oh….My….God…." Abby mutters, "You didn't….." Connor laughs. Lester coughs awkwardly, "Well….Moving on…Becker's turn" He says.

Becker groans, he's been dreading his turn, "Truth or dare?" Abby asks, although through laughter. "Dare" Becker mutters, "This is going to be Jess related isn't it?" He adds, the team nod eagerly before discussing their ideas.

"Ok, Becker, what you have to do is go up to Jess, and make her apply makeup on you!" Connor splutters with laughter, "no" Becker snaps, not wanting to let his reputation be shattered that quickly, "But you then have to go into the armoury where all your soldiers are…." Connor adds.

Becker growls, "Becker….Are you too much of a wimp for this?" Danny teases, Connor laughs, he's never seen Becker quite this angry!

Becker grumbles, before standing up, and heading swiftly towards the main room where Jess sits at the ADD.

_Becker's POV – _

God how he's going to regret this. Becker sidles up beside Jess, he holds a note of what he has to say. He coughs, "Jess, I need you to do something for me" He says, Jess looks up at her friend, her usual bubbly smile on her face, "Course, what is it?" She chirps. Becker squints at the note, "For a long time now, I've been wondering what it's like to wear makeup, and thought that this would be the perfect time to try it out" Becker states.

Jess giggles, not quite expecting this from the captain, "Jess, what I'm trying to say is" Becker starts while promising himself he'll kill Connor later, "Jess…I want you to put make up on me, and I want it really sparkly, and…..And…..and pink" Becker reads aloud, hell, he's going to regret this.

30 minutes later and Jess is applying the bright pink sparkly lipstick, Becker frowns, he looks _terrible. _

He stands up, "How do I look?" He asks, Jess giggles at the sight. The serious military captain in many layers of makeup did look pretty funny, no, wait, make that hilarious.

"Thanks Jess" He says, before turning on his heel and speed walking out of the main room, but he's not quick enough, as Connor's already snapped a few photos on his phone and Becker's pretty sure that Danny's got a couple too.

Becker growls as he strides into the armoury, "Attention!" He shouts, he's never used that word on the soldiers before but it seems to work, as all his men look at him expectantly, but instead of standing in silence, they erupt into fits of laughter. Becker stands still as the soldiers snap a hundred photos of their poor captain, Becker sighs, turns around and storms out of the room.

"Done" he says as he wipes the last of the makeup from his face. The team have gathered around once more, still laughing at Becker.

"Right, 15 minutes till the end of the day, good work everyone" Lester states, "Not so fast" Connor says as he raises his hand up, "Lester, you haven't had your turn yet" Connor informs.

Lester groans, having not got away with his excuse. "Truth or dare?" Matt asks, Lester sighs, "Dare" He says, the team giggle.

"Ok, what you have to do is, put on Abby's dress, call all staff members to the main room, and sing that Barbie song to everyone" Danny says, Lester's head drops into his hands.

15 minutes later and Lester steps out into the main room, Abby's stretchy dress on, it's pink, with sparkles on the top half and a flouncy skirt on bottom, it comes complete with a purple belt, which Lester is also wearing.

"I am so going to regret this" He says.

"Everyone to main room, I repeat, _all _ARC staff to main room!" Lester orders.

In a matter of minutes, every member of staff is gathered in the main room, gawping at their boss as he prepares to do something that he'll never forget.

Lester stands at the front, he takes in deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for the task that lays ahead.

"Sir! Prime minister here for you!" A soldier says, Lester's mouth forms the perfect 'O' shape as none other than the prime minister himself walks into the main room, "Oh, and the Queen." The soldier informs. And soon enough, the Queen herself parades into the room, she shakes a few hands, before staring at Lester in the dress.

Lester looks down at Connor, who mouths 'Barbie song' at him, Lester gulps, "I am _so _fired" He mutters, he takes a deep breath…

"I'm a Barbie girl….In a barbie world…Life in plastic….It's fantastic!" Lester sings at the top of his voice, the soldiers erupt into laughter, even the Queen herself looks slightly amused.

"Next lines!" Connor shouts.

"You can brush my hair…." Lester gulps again, "Undress me everywhere…."

"Next verse!" Connor shouts, getting a little carried away, Lester grumbles,

"I'm a blonde bimbo girl….In a fantasy world…dress me up, make it tight…I'm your darling, you are my doll, rock and roll….feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..." He sings, Lester shuts his mouth quickly, regretting ever accepting to play truth or dare, he walks awkwardly through the soldiers and stops in front of the Queen, who is busy in fits of laughter.

"And the best apart about it was, I got it on video!" Connor laughs.

**Okay…..That was random I know, and I know a lot of it was out of character for them, but I don't really care, this story is just for fun. - And I don't know all the words to the Barbie song, I had to google it! **

**There will be 5 chapters of this story, first is truth or dare, second will probably be spin the bottle or something, any ideas? - Thanks to everyone who has read this, and please review x (If there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know! Thanks) OHH! READ THIS – Take a good look at the lyrics for the Barbie song, it looks weird and really wrong to me…..**


	2. Chapter 2, Spin the bottle

**5 days, 5 games – **

**X**

**To the 1st guest review – I don't know if someone else has written anything like this, I'll look into it – But thanks for letting me know!**

**2nd guest review – This story is just for fun, it doesn't have to be realistic, where would be the fun in that? I'm writing it cause it's different from the usual Becker/ Jess, Connor/ Abby stories, and I've recently split up with my boyfriend, so I'm writing to distract me from it. And to say 'Grow up' at the end, well, if everyone grows up then the world will be a very boring place? Lol :P – And I'm 15, not 5, so yeh, don't tell me to grow up, it's not cool, it's not funny, it's nothing but annoying and even a little immature. So please, I'm not having a great time at the mo, so if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all! Constructive criticism is fine, but saying to grow up, just no. Also, I have a diagnosed condition, Asperger's, read the first paragraph on my profile page.**

**Anyway, if you have nothing to do with this ^ - then ignore everything!**

**X**

**Just want to say thank you SO much for all the nice reviews x – wasn't expecting so many lol :P – So thank you to everyone who has reviewed xxxx **

**Chapter 2 – Spin the bottle – **

_Abby's POV -_

"I don't want it to happen again, do you understand?" Philip scolds a very stubborn Abby, "Yes, sorry" Abby says, Philip raises an eyebrow, "Sir" She ends, the goat man smiles, and skulks away. Abby turns on her heel, "I _hate _that man!" She hisses to Connor, who has another one of his cheeky grins on his face; it's another boring day at the ARC, with no anomaly alerts. "Spin the bottle?" Connor squeaks.

_Lester's POV – _

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again….No sir, I'm not gay…..Yes sir…..Of course sir…Sorry sir" Lester grumbles, he puts the phone down, how he _hated _the minister, "It was only a dare" Lester mumbles aloud.

It's a matter of seconds before Connor has his head poking around the doors to his office. "Connor, no more silly games please….I got in enough trouble with the minister for my dare…So NO games!" Lester grumbles.

"Oh…..So you don't want to play spin the bottle then…." Connor says, Lester snaps his head up, "Did you say Sp…Spin the bottle?"

_Half an hour later…_

_Connor's POV -_

The whole team minus Emily and Philip sit once again in the break room, Lester having a huge grin on his face. "I guess I can make an exception for spin the bottle….." he mumbles.

"We're so going to regret this" Becker states, "I won't" Danny mutters.

Connor leans forward, and spins the coke bottle for the first time, it spins rapidly, and everyone sits around half praying it doesn't land on them.

The bottle stops, at Abby's feet, the team giggle, and Abby spins the bottle.

It lands on Danny, He grins, somewhat happy that it landed on him; he leans over, and quickly kisses Abby. Abby wipes her mouth, and Danny just grins.

It's a matter of seconds before the bottle is spinning around again, this time, landing on Connor, Connor groans, as he takes the bottle for another spin. It then lands on Matt, who looks equally as disgusted, Connor leans over, and places a quick kiss on Matt's cheek, "Lips only!" Abby yells, "What?!" Connor shrieks, Abby shrugs, "It's your own rule!" She replies.

Connor shrivels up his face, before swiftly placing a kiss onto Matt's lips. "Euurgh" Connor mumbles.

Soon enough the bottle is spinned once again, the team waiting expectantly, it lands on Jess, who shrieks, "Spin it again!" She yells, her arms in the air, the bottle is spinned, Jess sits for a minute, her fingers crossed, the team giving each knowing looks.

The bottle stops before Lester, who wastes no time in complaining, "Oh come on! I'm old enough to be her father!" Lester grumbles, "Rules are rules" Connor mutters, Lester slowly leans forward, and pecks Jess on the lips.

"Well that's put me off my dinner, no offence Jess" Lester grumbles, "Quite a lot taken actually Lester…." Jess squeaks….Becker sends her a sympathetic look.

The bottle is spun again, only to land on Lester for a second time, "This isn't fair" He grumbles, Connor spins, and it lands on Becker, Becker frowns, and leans over to kiss Lester.

Becker pulls away quickly, a look of sheer disgust on his face. "That's something I thought would _never _happen" Becker says, Lester frowns, "I'm out, I'm not playing any longer!" He grumbles, and with that, he stands up and strides out of the room.

Connor manages a snigger, before turning his hand on the bottle. It lands on Becker, who smirks, the bottle is spinned again, it then lands on Jess, who blushes bright red.

Becker's cheeks tinge pink, he then slowly leans in, and kisses Jess, gently and tenderly. And she has no intention of ever pulling away, she deepens the kiss, taking her hand and resting it on Becker's cheek, while Becker wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her small figure closer to him.

"Umm, guys?...You can stop now…." Connor mumbles, but having no effect on the pair whatsoever as they continue to snog each other senseless.

"Ok…" Abby grumbles, she leans forward and spins the bottle, ignoring Becker and Jess as they carry on kissing, the bottle lands on Matt, she spins again, it then lands on Danny.

"_Crap" _Matt hisses, he leans in, and kisses Danny, quickly, but gently.

Their kiss is interrupted when Connor snaps a photo of them kissing, "This is _so _going on Facebook!" Connor giggles. All Matt and Danny can do is stare as Connor uploads the photo to Facebook.

It's a whole hour later, and Matt strides down the ARC corridor, he glances to the side, only to notice a large poster stuck on the wall….It has a certain photo on it…..Of Matt and Danny kissing…."CONNOR!"

**Sorry it's so short! Couldn't think of anything else to write for spin the bottle – Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Next chapter up soon, will probably be twister x – Any ideas? :P Please review xx xx thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3, Hide and seek

**5 days, 5 games – **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! :D Wasn't expecting so many reviews lol :P **

**Katy-Alice-Cullen – Thankyou for your review! X – And for the tips, I usually have grammar problems so will try to fix 'em! **

**Corpral Ann/ Gemma – I love the idea of Honey I love you and Have you ever, hmmm….Possibly for chapter 4 ;) – Thankyou for reviewing! **

**So- Basically, my laptop decided to crash and not to save the newly finished version of chapter 3, so have had to rewrite the entire chapter so sorry about the wait inbetween updates! :P **

**X**

**Chapter 3 – Hide and seek – **

It's a new dawn and a new day in the ARC, and a whole 6 days since the last known anomaly. Becker and Jess are now an official couple, much to Lester's disgust, as Becker's overdone acts of affection makes Lester shrivel his face up and come out with some sarcastic remark, which never fails to make Jess giggle.

Lester sulks in his office, staring as Becker creeps up behind Jess, holding his hands over her eyes, before removing them to reveal a huge bunch of bright pink flowers and a red heart shaped box of chocolates. Lester grumbles, before standing, and walking out into the main room.

"Please, spare me the cheesy scene that should be in a soppy American love film" Lester remarks, whilst holding his hands up. Jess releases a giggle, before reaching up to kiss her new boyfriend.

Lester collects a couple of worksheets from beside Jess, he then retreats back up to his office.

X

Becker sighs, letting his minty breath tickle Jess' cheek, he places quick kisses on her forehead, her arms reaching up to make contact with his face.

"Game of hide and seek?" A small voice squeaks from behind, Becker growls, and turns his head around to glare at Connor who shifts from foot to foot behind him.

"Oh come on! It could be fun" Jess pleas, Becker looks back down at his girlfriend, no, he wasn't going to be persuaded today, not this time! "No" He states.

X

"Coming to find you! Ready or not!" Becker shouts, the entire team minus Emily has decided to play, that includes Becker, Jess, Connor, Abby, Matt, Danny, Lester and even Philip has decided to give it a go.

Becker sighs, he still can't believe that Jess has managed to persuade him to play _hide and seek, _"I'm going mad…..I'm going mad…" Becker mutters to himself. He strides out of the main room, and creeps down the corridor. Becker just wishes that Connor didn't add the new rule in, which is that you have to kiss the first person that you find, on the _lips. _

After 7 minutes of searching, Becker enters Connor's lab after hearing a commotion, "Please be Jess in here…Please be Jess…." He mumbles, Becker walks in, to find Philip cowering behind Connor's desk.

"Found you…." Becker mutters, Philip stands up and stares, "Please tell me I'm not the first person you found" Philip prays, Becker shrugs, "Sorry Philip" He says.

Philip walks over, and quickly places a kiss on Becker's lips, "No one finds out ok? This is between you and me" Philip grumbles, "Course sir" Becker replies as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"Right…. Let's go" Becker states, he spins around, still disgusted that Philip was the first to be found.

Becker marches down the corridor, only to be startled when there's a loud bang from up above, Becker smirks, and looks upwards.

"Danny, come out of there" Becker orders, the grate is pulled off, and Danny drops down from the air vent above, "dammit" Danny moans, Becker smiles, "Gotcha" He coughs.

Becker sighs, how he wishes he never agreed to this silly stupid game. Becker walks down the ARC's main corridor, Philip just ahead, and Danny sniggering from behind.

Becker growls at Danny's constant sniggering and laughing, he spins around. "What?" He snaps.

"I've just thought…..If you and Philip were the only two around when you found me…..Then you must've kissed Philip" Danny splutters, Becker sighs and rolls his eyes, just how immature can this man get?

Becker wonders into the break room, Philip and Danny in tow, and it's a matter of seconds before a loud sneeze erupts from the curtain. Becker smirks as Connor loses his footing and stumbles out from the curtain, but taking the curtain with him in the process. Connor groans from underneath the curtain.

"Found you…." Becker says, hell, this game is getting easy!

Becker spins around and heads out of the break room, leaving Connor to figure out who Becker had to kiss. And it doesn't take long for him to find out, all thanks to Danny.

Becker continues down the corridor, and then into the menagerie, where he hopes to locate Abby.

There's a small banging noise, Becker stops, and raises his hand up, gesturing for his followers to stop, which they do.

"Wait here" Becker whispers, Connor and Danny nod.

Becker creeps forwards, edging forwards slowly, and one step at a time.

He sneaks into an empty animal pen, and spots Abby over in the corner; she's stood up, with her back facing him. Becker smirks, and creeps up silently behind her. He's now less than a metre away.

"Found you!" Becker yells, he's succeeded in making Abby jump, and spilling dinosaur food all down her as she drops the bucket on herself.

Abby lets out a shriek as the cold slops trickle down her front.

"Becker!" Abby yells, not impressed with Becker.

"What were you doing?" Becker enquires, wondering why she decided to feed the dinosaurs during a game of hide and seek.

"I got bored, and figured that you'd be a while finding me, and the Dracorex will be moved back in here soon! What were you doing creeping up on me like that?" Abby questions, while she slaps Becker on the arm, hard.

"Sorry! Thought it would be funny" Becker replies, Abby mutters some curse to Becker, before picking up some slop in her hands, and dropping it right on Becker's neatly jelled hair. "You didn't" He grumbles.

Becker smirks, a fabulous idea coming to mind, he grabs the bucket, and looks in it, it's still half full of yucky scraps, the slop including mash potato, potato skins, carrot ends, brown lettuce leaves and other unrecognizable foods.

Becker lifts the bucket up, and pours it down Abby; Becker watches and grins as it drools down Abby's face. She wipes some away with her hands, and splatters it onto Becker's perfect newly ironed clad black uniform.

"Now that is taking it too far" He says, and he splatters some more onto Abby.

"Oh yeh?" She replies, before throwing some at Becker. Becker smirks, and walks straight for Abby, he reaches up, and wipes a handful of slop right down Abby's face.

Abby smirks, and gazes up at Becker, "Abby? Are you _drunk?" _Becker questions, Abby continues to gaze at Becker, "Hell yeh" She replies, and with that, she reaches up and kisses Becker.

But Becker quickly pushes her away, "Abby what the hell?" He yells, whilst wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Abby stares at him and then realises what she's just done. "Oh my god…I'm _so _sorry Becker! I didn't think!" Abby protests.

"Abby….Your with _Connor…_How long have you….you know…._Liked _me..?" Becker questions.

"I….I'm sorry…Can we please just forget that this ever happened and not tell anyone?" Abby asks.

Becker sighs, "Course, just don't let it happen again. And don't come to work drunk again" He sighs

"Got it, thanks Becker" Abby replies.

"Look…Go home….Sober up…And come back tomorrow…I'll make up an excuse for Lester" Becker mumbles.

"Thanks Becker….And sorry again…" Abby mumbles, she shuffles past Becker, who is now covered head to toe in slops."

Becker reappears in front of Connor and Danny, who waste no time in bursting out laughing at the poor captain.

"It's _not _funny" Becker grumbles, this only makes the pair giggle even more.

Half an hour later and everyone but Lester has been found. "Where the _hell _is he?" Matt questions.

"Well don't look at me!" Jess mutters as she receives a look from Matt.

"Well there's no point in arguing about it, he's gotta be here _somewhere" _Becker growls.

The search for their boss is hopeless, Danny and Connor have taken to the vents and the rest of the minus Abby, who has gone home, Are scouring the ARC.

"I give up" Becker moans, suddenly there's a crackle over comms as Danny's voice comes to life.

"_We've found him! Guys, you might wanna come and see this!" _Danny exclaims, excitement in his tone.

"I'm on my way" Becker replies grinning.

It's a matter of minutes later; And Becker, Danny, Connor, Matt, Philip and Jess stare as Lester sits in a large rubbish bin, head to toe in the ARC's rubbish.

"You went down the _rubbish shoot?" _Becker questions. All Lester can manage is a small nod.

"Help him out" Becker orders, he receives a few disgusted looks from the others, "Hang on a sec" Connor says, he lifts his phone up, and snaps a photo of Lester in the rubbish bin.

"Ok, carry on" Connor mutters, Becker rolls his eyes before dragging Lester away from the rubbish.

2 hours later and Lester logs into Facebook on his ARC computer, he scans through the most recent posts, and then realises he's been tagged in a photo.

"What the…." Lester mutters as he stares at the picture of him in the bin, he clicks on his profile page, and notices that it is now his profile picture _and _cover photo, Connor's hacked onto his account. "CONNOR!"

X  
**Hope that was ok lol :P spent ages writing that **

**Thanks again for all reviews! 16 now, I can't quite believe it lol :P  
And the ideas are great! Honey I love you and have you ever, I think they could be good for chapter 4, I could do both of them in one chapter, maybe with a game of twister at the end…hmmmm…Thankyou for the ideas, I'll use them **

**Can't believe there's only 2 chapters of this to go lol :P – I'm **_**thinking **_**of writing a sequel, but I don't know what to do for it tho :P – any ideas lol :P**

**Chapter 4 up soon **

**-Caitlin **


End file.
